Many machines used in the earth-moving, construction, mining, and agricultural industries operate in challenging environments. For example, some mining machines operate in underground mines where the environment may be more challenging due to low tunnel clearances and ground stability concerns surrounding the immediate area. In recent efforts to improve safety at such worksite environments, trends have been to reduce the number of on-site operators at these worksites by implementing autonomous machines that are remotely controlled from a remote operator station (ROS).
With such machines employed at the physical worksite, the ROS may be positioned at a safer location at or near the worksite or may be positioned remotely from the worksite. For example, the ROS may be positioned indoors in an office environment. To fit the needs and requirements of a particular office environment, some ROS may be customized with a lot of variability. While effective, the non-standardization involved with customization of certain components for use with the ROS may lead to inefficiency in initial custom installation at an office site, difficulty in maintenance and serviceability, and complications in familiarity with interface controls for an operator.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,213,333 (the '333 patent) discloses a remote operator station. The remote operator station of the '333 patent includes a modular mounting structure including a frame. While effective, the remote operator station of the '333 patent merely provides a mounting structure that allows for easy transportation and assembly without removing component variability.